Little Miracle
by 0SnowTiger0
Summary: -COMPLETE- It is impossible for a vampire to have children but that all changes if you mix their blood with a changeling demons. They repair any and all damage done to an object including reanimating dead people which technically vampires are. What happen
1. Changeling Demon

_**Little Miracle**_

_**Summary:**__ It is impossible for a vampire to have children but that all changes if you mix their blood with a changeling demons. They repair any and all damage done to an object including reanimating dead people which technically vampires are. What happens when a certain loveable vampire turns human and sleeps with the Slayer? Pandemonium!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any people in this story they belong to Joss Whedon. I appreciate all reviews whether good or bad so feel free to criticize me._

_**Chapter 1**_

2:07AM in cemetery

Spike had been walking or strolling in his case between the grave stones muttering under his breath about Buffy not taking her patrols seriously. A few seconds after saying something along the lines of Dawn doing it on purpose to get him out of the house he lit up a cigarette. He loved his cancer sticks because he wasn't capable of contracting the side affects, mainly cancer and yellow teeth. It was along this thought ride that his mind had taken when the rather odd looking demon leaped at him.

It was a molted green and purple color all over except for two horns on either shoulder. The head looked like a dogs with a flat bird like beak. Spike just managed to get out of the way of that sharp pointy beak, but he ended up getting impaled on one of the thankfully smaller horns on the shoulder. He gasped and remarkably pushed the thing off of him and into a low hanging a tree branch which punched into its side. Demon dog as Spike had named it in his head pulled itself off of the tree branch with little amount of trouble.

The next thing Spike new the demon had lounged at him and had him pinned to the ground. Unfortunately he didn't notice the blood dripping down its side and into the hole in his stomach. He was just about to push it off get up when he was hit with a very bad case of nausea. Laying down seemed like a good idea right then but that was when the half dog half demon decided to make his presence once again known. Realizing he wasn't going anywhere with at least three hundred and fifty pounds on his chest he hoped that Buffy decided to follow him. Right before he passed out from the demons blood in his system he heard Buffy calling his name frantically.


	2. Calling Angel

_**Chapter 2**_

3:15PM Summers Home

Buffy waited anxiously for Giles to diagnose what was wrong with Spike after that encounter with the dog demon. All of a sudden she heard a muttering coming from the bed and raced over there. "Hey babe can you hear me?", she asked nervously.

"I feel warm," he murmured under his breath but still loud enough for her slayer hearing to pick up. "I don't like being warm, it reminds me of trying to impress people with my poetry. I can't believe I thought my poetry was good." Buffy let him ramble on thinking it would help him if he got it off his chest now rather than keep it bottled up. Besides she grinned trying to get some humor out of the situation, he might divulge something good and I could use it as blackmail. "You need to get peaches love." That snapped her out of her thoughts so fast she thought she got whiplash.

"What," she whispered thinking the pain had started giving him hallucinations because he hated Angel. Unless Spike knew what he was saying and knew Angel could possible know what was going on. "Okay I'll call him right away just go back to sleep," she said as she stroked the loose hair off his forehead. Carefully she got up and without waking him up called Angel Investigations. "Hey Angel I need some help with Spike."


	3. Jealous

_**Chapter 3**_

3:20PM at Hyperion Hotel

"What!" could be heard throughout the entire hotel. Even Fred could hear it and she was in her room busy with formulas. Wesley came running down the stairs from his room and out to the front desk. What he saw almost made him laugh but he managed to curve that reaction. Angel could be seen pacing the room and muttering while simultaneously running his hands up and down his face. Wesley clearly heard him say "That bleach blonde idiot got himself attacked by a Changeling demon."

"What in heavens name is a Changeling demon?" Wesley questioned somewhat puzzled since he hadn't heard of that kind of demon before.

"It is a demon that if you mix your blood with it you become healed of any injuries. Since being dead is an injury you become alive. Spike decided to play with a Changeling demon and ended up mixing their blood. Because of the healing properties in the blood he is now becoming painfully human. He should reach fully alive within three days, that is if he lives through the transformation. I"ve heard of demons dying from the transformation. Hopefully even though I am loath to admit it Buffy might just pull him through it,"Angel explained while still pacing.

"Well then we should go down there and see if they need any help," when Angel didn't answer Wesley looked over at him, "shouldn't we?"

"No," Angel sighed, "she can handle it herself she just needed to know what it was, although I think I jsut made her more worried with saying that he could die."

"Your not still upset that he's dating her are you because you know they're happy together."

"I'm not upset I just think she's way in over her head in this situation. I don't want to see her upset when he dies."

"If he dies if. Why do you automatically assume he's going to die. He's stronger than that and you know it."

Angel sighed and said, "I know it's just I miss her is all."

"We know you do you just need to let her go."

"I will...eventually"


	4. Heart Beat

_**Chapter 4**_

3 Days Later, Summers Home

Buffy quietly walked into the guestroom that Spike was currently staying in. She shut the door and sat on the side of his bed. He had been sleeping on and off for the past three days and it was starting to worry her. From talking to Angel she knew his transformation was supposed to be very painful, but it looked like he was sleeping through most of it. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard him moan and try and get up. Buffy had put her hand on his chest to push him back down when she let out a shaken yelp and yanked her hand back. She realized then that the changeling demon had healed him.

Spike opened his eyes and looked around the room he had been placed in. His eyes where drawn to Buffy sitting on the bed when she removed her hand from his chest rather quickly. Spike looked down when she grabbed his hand and gently put it on his chest. He gasped when he could feel a thumping in his chest. Quickly he flung the bed sheet away and stumbled towards the window. Spike slowly pulled the curtains back and stuck his hand into the sunlight streaming into the room.

Buffy smiled at the look of wonderment on Spikes face when the sunlight didn't burn him. She quietly walked over to him and opened the window wide. She then walked behind him and hugged him so the sun was still falling on him. Buffy didn't even flinch when he sharply turned around and crushed her to his chest. She did look up surprised however when she felt tears running down her neck where he had nestled his head. "You realize what this means right?" he whispered so quietly she wouldn't have heard him if she didn't have slayer healing.

"You get to go out in the sun again without worrying," she answered.

"No," he replied. She looked up surprised thinking she had been right. "I get to be out in the sun with you without worrying."

She smiled brightly and kissed his cheek then said, "When your stronger we can start going outside." When he started to complain she pulled away from him enough to look up at his face and said , "This way you can do a lot more since you'll be stronger. I know it's going to be hard to lay in bed and just watch through the window but you have to. Besides, I'll be there to keep you occupied."

Spike smirked when she said that particular statement and replied, "You'll do anything to keep me occupied right?" he questioned. She smiled up at him and nodded. "Well then lets keep me occupied." The next thing Buffy knew Spike had thrown her on the bed and straddled her. "Are you sure you can keep me occupied for a few days," he asked.

"Oh I'm sure I can manage," she said happily.


	5. Babies

_**Chapter 5**_

3 Weeks Later Summers House

Buffy had just finished throwing up again when Spike walked into the bathroom quickly. He grabbed a cup off the counter and filled it with water and handed it to her. He flushed the toilet, picked her up, and carried her back into her bedroom. "Rest babe I'll be right back," with that Spike walked back out of the room. As soon as he left the room Buffy turned over and oped her night stand, she grabbed what was inside and quickly ran to the bathroom.

The whimpering brought Spike running back up the stairs and straight to the bathroom. Not even bothering to knock he opened the door and dragged Buffy into his arms. "Hey what's wrong?" he had become more and more concerned about her health the past week.

"How do you feel about kids?" she asked quietly, if he didn't still have strong hearing he wouldn't of heard her.

"Well I would love some little nibblets running around the house but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"I'm pregnant," she stated rather wobbly since she didn't want to completely shock him. Taking his silence for anger she started to silently cry again. She stopped though when she felt him put his hand over her stomach.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely. He kept whispering that over and over again until Buffy quietly chuckled.

"I'm honored your so happy with me but it takes two to do the horizontal tango." Spike smiled up at her but didn't reply. To see if she could get him to laugh she said, "I was hoping we could pick original names."

Spike snorted and said, "Hopefully nothing like Buffy." That comment got him smacked on the back of the head.

She retorted with, "Hopefully nothing as stuffy as William."

"I resent that."

"You were supposed too."

"Well we have eight more months to decide on a name."


	6. Epilouge

_**Epilogue**_

8 months later

Spike had been asked to leave the hospital room after snarling at the doctor, which was why he was pacing in the waiting room. "Spike will you sit down,"Giles asked. Spike was about to yell at him when a nurse stepped into the waiting room.

"Is the husband of one Mrs. Summers in here?" she asked politely.

"Yeah that would be me," Spike said.

"Please follow me sir," she said. Spike anxiously followed after her down the hallway. Spikes eyes lit up when he walked into the room housing Buffy and their baby. He practically ran over to the side of the bed and looked down at the bundle in her arms.

"Say hi to our new daughter Spike," she said quietly so as to not wake the infant up. Just then a nurse walked into the room and handed Spike another bundel. "And our son."

"We had twins?" he asked.

"Yep, they skip a generation in my family. Think of it this way, we both will have equal amounts of work to do. Now on to more important issues, I was thinking of naming them William and Elizabith."

Spike chuckled, "They're perfect names darling."


End file.
